1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game processing server apparatus and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game is known in which a battle takes place based on ability values or the like corresponded to items (game contents, game media) such as cards, figures or the like possessed by players as digital contents (for example, see “FINAL FANTASY BRIGADE™” (http://ff.sp.mbga.jp/)).
In such a game, a function is provided in which an ability value such as offense or the like of a base item, which is selected from items possessed by a player, is increased by incorporating other items (referred to as “material items” hereinafter), which are also possessed by the player, to the base item. The material items used for reinforcing the base item are treated to be not possessed by the player anymore because the material items are consumed by the reinforcement.
However, there has been a problem that there are many steps to determine a desired material item(s) for the player.